1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to the art of projectiles. More particularly, it relates to multi-component projectiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional multi-component projectiles lose synchronized rotation in flight, i.e., at least one component will rotate at a rate different from the rotation rate of at least one other component. This loss of synchronized rotation diminishes the range, accuracy and kinetic energy of the projectile.
Thus there is a need for a multi-component projectile having a structure that enables all of the components to rotate at the same rate.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art how such a projectile could be provided.